beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
WordStar:3.30:CPM-86:2/StarIndex/STYLE.CMD
StarIndex STYLE. Strings 0x188-0x18D ) > 0x18F-0x194 ) > 0x1C2-0x1CB FORMAT.FMT file. FORMAT.FMT 0x1CD-0x1D4 Abort? 0x1DE-0x1E5 Empty spaces. 0x1F2-0x201 Program Aborted. 0x209-0x241 Roman numerals can only be used with CHAPTER headings. 0x249-0x254 Cannot open 0x259-0x264 Cannot read 0x269-0x275 Cannot write 0x280-0x28B Begin with 0x28D-0x29A line length = 0x29C-0x2AB page numbering: 0x2B0-0x2FA Enter the beginning page number for the Table of Contents (currently = 0x2FF-0x335 Enter the Table of Contents line length (currently = 0x337-0x348 Table of Contents 0x34A-0x364 Format file is now called: 0x366-0x3DB If you wish to create a new format file, enter the new name and press , otherwise just press > 0x3E0-0x3EC Saving File: 0x3F0-0x3FF Current text is: 0x407-0x42D Enter new text, followed by a : 0x435-0x44C Current characters are ( 0x44E ) 0x452-0x4CC Enter the character(s) to follow the number, then press : ('X' = no characters) Maximum of two characters > 0x4CE-0x4E5 Index will be generated. 0x4E7-0x502 Index will NOT be generated. 0x504-0x51E No prefix for page numbers. 0x520-0x549 Page numbers prefixed with chapter number. 0x54B-0x570 Letter headings NOT included in index. 0x572-0x593 Letter headings included in index. 0x595-0x5A2 headings are 0x5A4-0x5B2 index entries. 0x5B8-0x5C9 OK ? (Y or N) > 0x5CB-0x5EF Press any key to see the next screen 0x5F1-0x615 Press any key to return to MAIN MENU 0x617-0x683 {PRINT OPTIONS} B = Boldfacing D = Double-striking E = Elongating U = Underlining S = S p a c i n g 0x68A-0x6C6 THESE PRINT OPTIONS APPLY ONLY TO INDEX LETTER HEADINGS 0x6CA-0x6E3 PRINT OPTIONS Current = 0x6E7-0x76F B = Boldfacing D = Double-striking E = Elongating (matrix printer only) U = Underlining S = S p a c i n g X = NO print options 0x773-0x795 Any combination of B,D,E,U,S,X > 0x797-0x7B3 REVIEW OF THE CURRENT FORMAT: 0x7B7-0x7D0 In the Table of Contents: 0x7D4-0x7E0 In the text: 0x7E4-0x7EA CHAPTER 0x7EC-0x7F2 SECTION 0x7F4-0x7FD SUBSECTION 0x7FF-0x812 SECONDARY SUBSECTION 0x814-0x81B (Normal) 0x81D-0x824 (Master) 0x826-0x82D (Ignore) 0x82F-0x83A No numbering 0x83C-0x84A Arabic numerals 0x84C-0x85B Upper case roman 0x85D-0x86C Lower case roman 0x86E-0x87F Upper case letters 0x881-0x892 Lower case letters 0x894-0x8C9 Program name, version and serial. MicroPro StarIndex STYLE Version 1.00 Serial #AGV865BJ 0x8CB-0x900 Copyright. COPYRIGHT © 1983, MicroPro International Corporation 0x902-0x927 All rights reserved. 0x929-0x94E Empty spaces. 0x950-0x975 See above. 0x977-0x99C *** MAIN MENU *** 0x99E-0x9C3 Empty spaces. 0x9C5-0x9EA What would you like to do ? 0x9EC-0xA11 1. Review the current format 0xA13-0xA38 2. Select heading options 0xA3A-0xA5F 3. Select indexing options 0xA61-0xA86 4. Change titles and captions 0xA88-0xAAD 5. Change Table of Contents format 0xAAF-0xAD4 6. Change text format 0xAD6-0xAFB 7. EXIT this program 0xAFD-0xB0C Select 1..7 > 0xB0E-0xB33 Empty spaces. 0xB35-0xB5A See above. 0xB5C-0xB81 See above. 0xB83-0xBA8 See above. 0xBAA-0xBCF See above. 0xBD1-0xBF6 See above. 0xBF8-0xC1D *** HEADINGS *** 0xC1F-0xC44 Empty spaces. 0xC46-0xC6B Would you like to change the heading 0xC6D-0xC92 format for: CURRENT: 0xC94-0xCAE 1. Chapter 0xCB0-0xCCA 2. Section 0xCCC-0xCE6 3. Subsection 0xCE8-0xD02 4. Secondary subsection 0xD04-0xD29 = Return to MAIN MENU 0xD2B-0xD3A Select 1..4 > 0xD3C-0xD61 Empty spaces. 0xD63-0xD88 See above. 0xD8A-0xDAF See above. 0xDB1-0xDD6 See above. 0xDD8-0xDFD See above. 0xDFF-0xE11 Current Selection: 0xE13-0xE38 Empty spaces. 0xE3A-0xE49 How should your 0xE4B-0xE70 be numbered ? 0xE72-0xE97 1. No numbering () 0xE99-0xEBE 2. Arabic numerals (1) 0xEC0-0xEE5 3. Upper case roman (I) 0xEE7-0xF0C 4. Lower case roman (i) 0xF0E-0xF33 5. Upper case letters (A) 0xF35-0xF5A 6. Lower case letters (a) 0xF5C-0xF6B Select 1..6 > 0xF6D-0xF92 Empty spaces. 0xF94-0xFB9 See above. 0xFBB-0xFE0 See above. 0xFE2-0x1007 See above. 0x1009-0x1029 See above. 0x1030-0x1055 See above. 0x1057-0x107C See above. 0x107E-0x10A3 See above. 0x10A5-0x10CA See above. 0x10CC-0x10F1 For the index: 0x10F3-0x10FF Should your 0x1101-0x1126 headings be: 0x1128-0x114D 1. Normal entries 0x114F-0x1174 2. Master entries 0x1176-0x119B 3. Ignored 0x119D-0x11AC Select 1..3 > 0x11AE-0x11D3 Empty spaces. 0x11D5-0x11FA See above. 0x11FC-0x1221 See above. 0x1223-0x1248 See above. 0x124A-0x126F See above. 0x1271-0x1296 See above. 0x1298-0x12BD *** INDEXING *** 0x12BF-0x12E4 Empty spaces. 0x12E6-0x130B Would you like to change automatic 0x130D-0x1332 indexing for: CURRENT: 0x1334-0x1351 1. Chapter 0x1353-0x1370 2. Section 0x1372-0x138F 3. Subsection 0x1391-0x13AE 4. Secondary subsection 0x13B0-0x13D5 = Return to MAIN MENU 0x13D7-0x13E6 Select 1..4 > 0x13E8-0x140D Empty spaces. 0x140F-0x1434 See above. 0x1436-0x145B See above. 0x145D-0x1482 *** TITLES AND CAPTIONS *** 0x1484-0x14A9 Empty spaces. 0x14AB-0x14D0 Which would you like to change ? 0x14D2-0x14F7 1. Table of Contents title 0x14F9-0x151E 2. Table of Contents Appendix title 0x1520-0x1545 3. Table of Contents Figure title 0x1547-0x156C 4. Table of Contents Table title 0x156E-0x1593 5. Figure caption 0x1595-0x15BA 6. Table caption 0x15BC-0x15E1 7. Index page footing 0x15E3-0x1608 8. Blank page caption 0x160A-0x162F = Return to MAIN MENU 0x1631-0x1640 Select 1..8 > 0x1642-0x1667 Empty spaces. 0x1669-0x168E See above. 0x1690-0x16B5 See above. 0x16B7-0x16DC See above. 0x16DE-0x1703 See above. 0x1705-0x172A See above. 0x172C-0x1751 See above. 0x1753-0x1765 Current Selection: 0x1767-0x178C Empty spaces. 0x178E-0x17B3 What would you like for your 0x17B5-0x17DA Table of Contents page numbering ? 0x17DC-0x1801 1. No numbering () 0x1803-0x1828 2. Arabic numerals (1) 0x182A-0x184F 3. Upper case roman (I) 0x1851-0x1876 4. Lower case roman (i) 0x1878-0x1887 Select 1..4 > 0x1889-0x18AE Empty spaces. 0x18B0-0x18D5 See above. 0x18D7-0x18FC See above. 0x18FE-0x1923 See above. 0x1925-0x194A See above. 0x194C-0x1971 See above. 0x1973-0x1998 See above. 0x199A-0x19BF See above. 0x19C1-0x19E6 See above. 0x19E8-0x19FA Current Selection: 0x19FC-0x1A21 Empty spaces. 0x1A23-0x1A48 For your Table of Contents headings: 0x1A4A-0x1A6F Which would you like ? 0x1A71-0x1A96 1. Higher level numbers printed. 0x1A98-0x1ABD 2. Higher level numbers NOT printed. 0x1ABF-0x1AD0 Select 1 or 2 > 0x1AD2-0x1AF7 Empty spaces. 0x1AF9-0x1B1E See above. 0x1B20-0x1B45 See above. 0x1B47-0x1B6B See above. 0x1B6E-0x1B93 See above. 0x1B95-0x1BBA See above. 0x1BBC-0x1BE1 See above. 0x1BE3-0x1C08 See above. 0x1C0A-0x1C2F See above. 0x1C31-0x1C43 Current Selection: 0x1C45-0x1C6A Empty spaces. 0x1C6C-0x1C91 For your text headings: 0x1C93-0x1CB8 Which would you like ? 0x1CBA-0x1CDF 1. Higher level numbers printed. 0x1CE1-0x1D06 2. Higher level numbers NOT printed. 0x1D08-0x1D19 Select 1 or 2 > Program name, version and serial. MicroPro StarIndex STYLE Version 1.00 Serial #AGV865BJ [0x1D52-0x1D87 Copyright. 0x1D89-0x1D9C All rights reserved. 0x1D9E Empty space. 0x1DA0-0x1DDB This software has been provided pursuant to a License 0x1DDD-0x1E18 Agreement containing restrictions on its use. The software 0x1E1A-0x1E55 contains valuable trade secrets and proprietary information 0x1E57-0x1E92 of MicroPro International Corporation and is protected by 0x1E94-0x1ECF federal copyright law. It may not be copied or distributed 0x1ED1-0x1F0C in any form or medium, disclosed to third parties, or used 0x1F0E-0x1F49 in any manner not provided for in said License Agreement 0x1F4B-0x1F81 except with prior written authorisation from MicroPro. 0x1F83 Empty space. 0x1F85 Empty space. 0x1F87 Empty space. 0x1F89-0x1FAE Press any key to continue > 0x1FB2-0x1FB8 NO CORE 0x1FD1-0x1FD4 CON: 0x1FD8-0x1FDB CON: 0x1FDF-0x1FE2 RDR: 0x1FE6-0x1FE9 PUN: 0x1FED-0x1FF0 PRN: 0x1FF4-0x1FF7 con: 0x1FFA-0x2006 TOO MANY ARGS 0x200A-0x201A REDIRECTION ERROR 0x2020-0x2027 ABORT:- 0x202B-0x2039 alloc-heap full 0x203B-0x204C free-block address Program in Action NOTE: I can't get it to work.